Once and for all
by serena-pearl05
Summary: My version after MJ with Finnick, Cinna, Prim, Madge, Portia,Peeta's Family and their prep teams (don't ask), and how I want their proposal, planning and wedding... please enjoy :))
1. Chapter 1

Once and for all

Hope you guys enjoy this, it's what I dreamed to be there proposal, planning, wedding, and finally toasting then future after MJ oh and Prim, Peeta's Family, Finnick, Cinna, Portia and their Prep teams strangely for me are the ones alive just so you know, so please enjoy.

p.s- I'm still new to this so hope you enjoy... R and R!

~Serena :0

**Katniss POV**

I woke up with a jolt, I sit up on bed, 'God that was horrible'... the dream is always the same from people to places or just memories...

Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Rue, Thresh, Foxface, Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus, Mags, Snow, Coin, Prim, Finnick, My father, Peeta and many more the faces...

I can't stop the nightmares I don't have the power to stop it, I sigh and look over to Peeta who was beside me all night,

He was still snoring 'typical Peeta' I shake my head at how he looks so young, calm and relaxed,

I still can't believe he's here with me 'you can live a thousand lifetimes and still don't deserve him.' I remember what Haymitch said to me about us being together,

"I know Haymitch, and yet still..." I run my fingers to his blonde curls "I can't even believe he still choose me..." I whispered

I lay down again snuggling closer to him his arm still around my hips, I turn to face him and bury my head to the junction of his neck as I let sleep over take me...

* * *

_Dream/Nightmare_

_I was running away from the Jabberjays and the mutts the stupid capitol had made but I hit the force field,_

_I look up and I see the careers from the 74 and 75 games, Coin and Snow then I turn around_

_and I see their bodies from Prim's to Rue's, Thresh and Foxface laying in a pool of blood , and the worst of all Finnick and Peeta fighting of the mutts... _

_Finnick fought but failed he laid dead next to Mags' body then I look up and see Peeta rushing towards me "MUTT!"_

_End of Nightmare_

* * *

I wake up with arm wrapped around me soothing words being whispered in my ears and with me having tears already rolling down my face,

"shh it's alright it's over they're not real Katniss, they are not real I promise." Peeta countinues with those words until my cries became silent sniffs

, then I feel him pull away to wipe my tears from my face, "you love me real or not real?" "Real Peeta, very real, I'm sorry about that okay?"

"I know, just go back to sleep, goodnight Katniss." he kisses my temple as I feel my eyes droop and send me back to restless sleep...

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Peeta POV**

She had a bad nightmare last night, and as how my nature is, I comforted her and made her go back to a peaceful sleep that I soon followed after she shut her eyes,

Currently at this time she's in the forest this early in the morning but today is different, she's in the shower as I finished a few moments ago,

Now I'm waiting here for her to finish because we are going to the lake her father showed her when she was young,

Today I'm planning on actually proposing for real this time, no cameras, no wars, no capitol and no Snow, I sigh and brush my hand to my Jackets inner pocket,

'It's still there' I sigh, her ring was just a simple band of gold not too shabby but it has the pearl I gave to her back in the quell

I know how much that means to her so I secretly hid it without her noticing, I had the ring made with help of course..

So with the help of Finnick, Annie and Johanna so I know the ring wood be something Katniss would like, I sigh "keep calm Mellark." I mutter under my breathe,

I hear the water stop and a very long shuffling until Katniss emerged wearing a pear of black tights and a sunset orange tunic courtesy of Cinna back at the capitol,

'God I hope he remembers' "you look beautiful, as always." I grin at her, she smiles back at me while I admire her I hope what I'm wearing is enough

I was only wearing a pair of black khakis and a Forest green V neck shirt, I sit up and walk over to her and pull her down the steps of our home...

**Prim POV**

Well this is very nerve racking Peeta being a big brother for me since the start is proposing to my sister, I mean, who wouldn't be nervous of this?

It was already spring and the weather is always beautiful but given the circumstances today is the most gorgeous day in D12, well by the lake anyway

Peeta wanted everyone they know (Cinna, Portia, Effie, Haymitch, Annie, Finnick and Caspian (there son who's at least 1), Johanna and etc) to make her proposal special

We decorated the house near by the lake with different flowers and a small Picnic for them both with all their favourites, and with their stylists' help Peeta had the ring ready

He planned on getting her to come here when the sun is about to set, so it would be perfect, it was still a long time but hey it's never too early!

" alright lets all stop with preparing all this Annie needs to rest for goodness sake she's 8 ½ months pregnant!" Effie exclaimed which I couldn't agree more

"She right mermaid go sit down with your fish boy for a while you need energy ok?" Johanna said as well,

"I'm not helpless, just pregnant, that doesn't mean you guys always have to make me go rest! And besides blame Finn he was the one who got me like this in the 1st place."

"And I'm not sorry at all about that, hey ouch Annie, stop ouch please come- hey!" Annie hit him with a few rock lying by the lake's shore,

Everyone else, either it can be chuckles, laughs or giggles, I look at the lake for a while

"What's the matter Prim? What's making you think that hard, hmm?" I hear a deep voice question me,

I turn and see Cinna behind me some scars still on his face but still I face him, "nothing i was just wondering about her future with him."

I feel a hand latch on to my shoulder I see Haymitch on my other side

"They'll be alright kid, sweetheart and the boy have a big future in their hands." his hand leaving my shoulder patting my head and slaughters his way to Effie and Portia who were cooing at baby Caspian Odair

'I hope so' I think to myself this day is just full of possibilities...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey sorry I'm updating so late (even though it's just a few days for me I wasted an enormous amount of time) so... hope you enjoy. ~ Serena ^o^

* * *

**Katniss POV**

The day started out normal I would wake up early at least the same time as Peeta or later, or earlier, but now it was very confusing,

Because when I woke up in the morning Peeta was still asleep so I tried to move but then he spoke up, "go back to sleep Katniss, sleep now, hunt later, I was already banned in the bakery just a few minutes ago." He mumbled with his eyes closed,

"Peeta" I practically whined, "let go, I want to hunt, and go to the woods, please!" he sighs and sits up leaning down to face me using his arm for support, while I left myself up using both my arms for having a better angle for his eyes,

"Fine, how about we go to the lake together for a short picnic but... it has to be before the sun starts to set deal?" he said, "why at that time? Peeta, please it's gonna take at least almost all morning too waste to reach 5:30 in the afternoon." "Then sleep so we can waste time."

I literally just roll my eyes at his stupid choice of wasting time, "then how about we go to the bakery?" I asked, he seemed to be having an internal battle in his head it took him minutes to decide,

"I'll take a shower in the other bathroom you take yours, right now here in our room, just hurry up ok?" he ordered me, I nod and get a towel and some clothes and other necessities before entering the bathroom,

He already left the room to take his own shower, then the phone rang, I heard a faint 'I'll get it' from the door so I go in strip from my clothes and took a shower...

He finished just a few minutes ago, and as I finish dressing up, we ate breakfast then go start walking to the bakery, I suggested to Peeta we go visit Haymitch, but he told me he was going to visit Effie so we continued our trek to his family bakery, but...

Peeta is acting strange, it isn't like he's having an episode weird or he's lying weird, just totally positively nervous strange, he acts as if he's one of my hunts in the forest,

He was acting like those helpless kids who are hiding something from his parents, I noticed how? Simple, I've gotten a 6th sense for everything about him from, his breathing when he's sleeping, to his blue eyes sparkling whenever he makes me smile,

I shake my head as he leads me out the door and go to the bakery where his family is, OBVIOSLY, but what surprised me was seeing the bakery CLOSED!

I looked at him questionly, it was almost opening time, the chimney that they made after re-building the bakery wasn't letting smoke out, he led me in the bakery,

But I stopped him when we almost reached the back door, he turns to me questiongly, I raise my eyebrow to him as a 'what the hell is happening here?'

This was normal for us communicating with each other with just a simple gesture or a crinkle of a brow, this was practically founded weird by Haymitch and Effie when we were celebrating a holiday Effie introduced to us I can't remember what it was...

He just shakes his head and rubs my arm as a gesture 'later ok?' I just nod at him, but gave him a slight glare 'you better' he nods and we make our way in the bakery...

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

We enter the bakery where my family was supposed to be... But they aren't why you are wondering? Well...

I kind of asked my family to help me in surprising Katniss for another present... a new painting of her and me,

I made it back when she went to District 7 to spend some time with Johanna for a while, and so I made the perfect plan for the proposal and gift at the same time, my mom, yes MY MOM, called the phone here in our home to tell me that they already left the bakery open at the backdoor, and that what I wanted was already there where I wanted it to be,they were already in Katniss' mom's house so they can hide after we left my house,

I asked my dad if he can help with baking some cheese buns for her later in the afternoon, then I asked Rye and Graham to find a frame perfect for the painting then go bring it to where Prim and the others were,

As we enter I direct her to a secret lounge that the family had decided to make for everyone in the family have their brake there then we had an office up the second floor as well for each and every person, they had beads so if ever we planning on staying the night we have at least a bed to sleep on,

And as we enter the lounge she notices a box that I requested my family help me bring down so I could show Katniss the contents, I pick it up lead her to the couch and place the box on the coffee table,

As I open the top of the box we saw different notebooks, these notebooks were mine, all were filled with sketches of her, heck even a stick drawing of her and her father,

"What is all this Peeta?" she ask curiously, I pick one notebook up conveniently it wasn't the one when I was 5, I caressed the cover of the notebook, "I wanted to show you how much I noticed about you since we were 5." I said in a matter of fact tone,

She shakes her head and chuckles a bit, I put an arm around her shoulder as I put my other arm under her knee, I lift her up and she squeaks a bit in surprise,

I move myself sitting at the other end of the couch and lean my head on the arm rest and stretch my legs, then I place Katniss on my lap, I let her head lean in my shoulder as I show her my love for her through different drawings and sketches I did from 5 until I was reaped,

We laughed, we questioned and we admired my work from the past, we wasted almost all day when I suggested lunch, she told me she wasn't hungry so I just got out some snacks in the lounge and bottled water so we wouldn't be famished,

Then after the snack I taught her how to draw, after wasting at least 4 hours in the lounge she drew, the forest, some rue's primroses and clovers, and finally the meadow, she asked me to colour it, which I happily obliged and showed her the finishing product of her drawing and my painting skills,

I told her that we should go to the lake now seeing as it is 4:30, it would take an hour to reach our house in the victors village then it would take another 30 minutes to the lake seeing it is a long way to find,

she needed to go to the bathroom, so I waited for her at the ground floor of the bakery, I contacted the others through this device Cinna taught me called the cell phone, I texted him saying that in an hour and 30 minutes we'll be there, he sent me a text back fast saying, they were almost ready to leave and that everything is according to plan,

I sigh as I put the device back to my pocket at the same time Katniss came down from the stairs, "ready to go?" "Yeah, sure lets go." so I hold out my arm as she latches hers to mine I pick up some coats I took from my office hold it in my hand,

We pass the town with some occasional hellos from people from the ditrict, we pass the victors village, then the meadow we wiggle our way under the fence and made our way to the lake,

I could already feel my heart thumping in my chest, God I hope this ends just how I planned it, and I hope she'll say yes in the end, we get closer and closer, then as we see the lake, I hear her gasp and I felt her squeeze my arm,

I turn to her overly awed face, and "Surprise, I hope you don't mind this, but I had a bit of help to set this up, that alright?" I whisper in a voice very softly, the next words that will leave my mouth will be filled with fear, hope and love for this girl who I have been in love with for years...

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading this story of mine, please tell me how you like it R & R ~Serena :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey, I'm so sorry for the late update I'll try really hard to update much faster but, my time is being absorbed every minute of this week, so sorry for the late update!**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

'Ok Mellark focus, don't be so chicken about this, ok alright now just relax and just don't forget to breathe...' I thought to myself, God was I so nervous,

I mean everybody loves the idea of me and her settling down and be married... well maybe except Gale, but that's not what matters,

I lead her to the picnic that the others have set upped and I open the basket and take out a bowl of her favourite Lamb stew, after I put that on the blanket I take out my home made cheese buns from a container,

After I had emptied the basket I sit down and pat the place right next to me, she soon follows and sits next to me, I go pick up a cheese bun and give one to her,

Her face lightens up and her lips curve into a smile, she takes it from my hand and takes a bite from the cheese bun, I laugh at her eagerness for the treat,

I go pick one up for myself and take a bite we dig in and eat lamb stew some more cheese buns, a bit of pasta that was inside another container as well as garlic bread and we drink some water from a canteen ,

We finish eating and it was almost sun set, we were just sitting there together, just like we were in the roof top in The Capitol, she was weaving flowers again while I just run my fingers through her hair,

It was almost time to do it "Hey Katniss sit up, it's almost sun set." I told her, I closed my eyes and hear shuffling and feel something or someone crawl to my front and place themselves between my legs,

I open them and spot myself in front of loose brown curls, I wrap both my arms around her waist and place her hair to her left side and place my chin on the other side, I hear her hum the valley song,

I smile and kiss her temple she continues and I physically spot her close her eyes so I took the chance to pretend I was scratching my back, I go reach for the ring in my jackets pocket, I opened it and placed it on her lap,

She opened her eyes and looked down I hear her gasp "Peeta..." I hear her whisper, she turns herself fully in front of me I look into her and I see fear, happiness, excitement and so much love in her seam grey eyes

I was already trembling but I calm myself by doing breathing exercises,I smile at her form in front of me and I reach for both her hands,

"I know you're wondering what that ring is and how your pearl is placed on it as well, it's because Katniss, I know that I positively love you with all my heart and my being itself, what we have it can't be undone,

we faced the games, the quell a war and many more obstacles that I know no one can actually face at all, I- even though I was told that I didn't love you when I was hijacked, for some reason I knew deep inside both my head and my heart even though there was a poison in my blood

I would still love you, and right now it's been a few years after all that and I'm ready to take a new battle and that's becoming yours and you become mine, we both know what it feels like to go through all of that but,

We also know what we need to get through it together is us being together, I will always be with you, always,and I will forever keep that promise with me,

Because even if you think you're not good for me that is completely wrong, you were my only reason to live,

I told you that on the beach when we were in the quarter quell, and that is true, I'll respect anything, even not wanting a child, and right now Katniss Everdeen I am telling right now as a man who loves you with all his heart that I will do everything,

And I mean everything to keep you with me forever by my side, because I know that when I wake up in that bed I will wake up seeing you by my side I only call you my girlfriend,

but right now I'm tired of that for once in my life I will be completely selfish and what I'm going to do is this, I mean you were and mean it my 1st and I swear my last love and i know everybody could see that, so here it goes

Katniss Everdeen will you marry me girl on fire?"

After I finished what I said she was already wiping away her tears, she does breathing exercises so she can calm herself down and talk,

She opens her mouth and I await the answer she will give to me...

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I already knew that today was going to be weird and, well let's get everything in my head,

1st off Peeta wasn't out of bed not even awake at that matter this morning

2nd he did not allow me to go hunt at all and even though he did that at times it wasn't like he meant it, and right now he did,

3rd THE BAKERY WAS CLOSED, I mean that is impossible, I mean literally impossible, everyday even if there's a snow storm

It would still be open his parents would always let it be open even if it a long way from where they are staying now,

And 4th he wanted some quality time for us BY THE LAKE NOT THE MEADOW, I mean yes it is beautiful by the lake but the meadow was a special place for us,

I thought it was some special surprise occasion like a birthday or something but I recalled nothing, not even any special forgotten day at all no,

So as oblivious as I can be I ignored it and let it slide, smart of me right? Well not so much in my account as always,

And right now the day that I did not expect until maybe after a few months to make him have guts to do it is now happening,

I mean he is literally kneeling right here in front of me by the lake one of the most favourite and unforgettable places in my heart is now adding one more special moment I would cherish in this place for good,

I cried not because of the ring and what he said but for the memories we had made in the past years telling stories forgiving and reminiscing the past, from the games to small moments and our I love you's whenever we feel like it,

he's just something I thought i would never even want to have for the past years in my life, a lover, a boyfriend and right now in this moment he wants to be mine and right now he wants to make sure I'm his,

I mean I'm still scared for our future but I know I can do anything just like I know my dad would want me to do, be with him be happy, be in love, be complete and I mean COMPLETE in your life, have a family be with the person you know you would never think of losing,

I can hear him now 'Katniss Joy Everdeen, I know you love him just as much as how I love your mother, so go and give that boy an answer.' I mentally grin at the thought as I wipe my tears from my face,

"first...and last?... Am I going to be the new Baker's wife or is your mother still keeping that title?"

he was whipping tears from is eyes his eyes are filled with happiness "is that a... i mean do you... are you-'

i laugh because he couldn't contain his happiness 'Yes I am Peeta, Yes everytime, always."

He smile puts the ring on my finger and he just literally took my breathe away with this one kiss, I kissed back giving every bit and fiber of love that I can give in that kiss, we were both smiling AND crying from that kiss, I swear snot was coming out of my nose,

But I didn't care because right now I swear this day is the day I would never forget in my whole life...

* * *

**Sorry again for the late update it was Holy Week last week and I have to put the Lord first before this, please understand. ~Serena_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey... I'm gonna keep this short for all of you so please enjoy the story...~Serena :p**

**Katniss POV **

This day can't get any better, Peeta proposed, Peeta Jason Mellark proposed to me, Katniss Joy Everdeen and on the place I could never even erase from my memories even if I tried,

we end the long make-out session in which resulted with bruised lips, pink cheeks, some snot on my nose from my previous crying, and a long string of drool, which was broken after we pulled away,

I grin when I look down on my finger, the ring I loved a whole lot and I knew just from the design he had help I take off the ring and inspect it I saw some engravings and I read numerous nicknames 'Sweetheart, Girl on Fire, Huntress, Mocking Jay, Brainless, and Catnip...'

Next to that was'Boy with bread, Baker Boy, Lover boy, and Dandelion...' but before the words can even meet there was a small engraving of star crossed lovers...

"Do you like it?" he asks I nod and face him with a smile, he stands up and carries me in his arms, he walked to the direction of the small cottage with me in his arms, he was carrying me in a bridal style position, I squeal in his arms as he lifts me up,

He carries me inside and I see a package wrapped in brown paper, I look at him questioningly, he put me down, I walk to the package and stop a few feat away from it, I sit down by the floor and take the package in front of me,

I didn't hear Peeta's footsteps come closer to me as he squats down behind me as I unwrap the package, I gasp at what I see... A portrait of both me and him...

I loved it, every time he makes a portrait it would either be a memory or me in some place wearing my casual clothes or a dress, but this...this is amazing even if i wasn't facing him in the picture with our eyes shut, we we're hugging and we we're happy and content,

the picture really showed how he was never letting go of me, ever I turned around and crash into him I laughed "This is amazing I love it!" "he grins "well I can see that, Katniss" we stand up and I carry the portrait out as we walk back and fix the picnic then get ready to go back in town and in to our house, it was already getting dark so we walked faster, but I wouldn't even care,

arriving back to 12 is something I'm not even worrying about, Peeta as well feels the same, and we both know why... I gaze back down my hand and look up the sky 'I'm finally happy and It's never going to stop at all.'

* * *

**Johanna POV**

God those two lovebirds are taking so fucking long, I mean I understand that they're in love but come on did he loose some balls and ran like shit causing brainless to run and catch his ass and question him what in hell was he up to these past weeks... God that would be fucking chaotic if that happened,

but seeing there is no message from him that's a sign for a good job, now all we have to do now is wait... but dammit waiting is something some of us don't ever and I mean ever understand,

"everyone please calm down I'm sure those two will be here in no time." said Mrs. Everdeen, "please knowing the boy he'll be taking a long time proposing, heck he maybe said to much that sweetheart just made him cut to the chase and do whatever he was supposed to do." said Haymitch,

"At least give the guy some credit you old man, you know he was scared right, and besides he still might be showing the 2nd gift he planned to show her now after the proposal." said Finnick while rubbing Annie's stomach,

"You know Mitch me and Amy are here right I mean he is my son." says Peeta's father, and right now almost, and I mean ALMOST everyone is here,

I'll do a count off okay let's see Primmy, Cinna and Portia, Trinket, Fishboy, Mermaid tail, little trout, the bread family, the plant family and me all that's left really is the 2 lovebirds,

after all time is of the essence, and that's when we heard it, a rustle, chuckles and mumbling and a slight exchange of I Love you's, goddammit love is really freaky weird on my opinion,then the door opens...

* * *

**Finnick POV**

when both the finally engaged couple had entered the household, well let's just say all hell broke loose, or most likely the silence was cut short by none other than their old escort Miss Effie Trinket,

"Oh Katniss let me see it let me see it!" she chirped, I sigh,I mean literally her squeal gave my ear drum a minor injury and this is for both my ears, and when I look to our favorite girl on fire well lets just say she wasn't all to happy with Effie, and saying that everyone isn't to happy with Effie I mean come on,

one thing we all were supposed to do first was surprise her with our OWN gift for the couple but no, Effie just couldn't wait to ask everything but still Katniss being Katniss grumbled and handed over her portrait to Effie and all of us looked at it in awe, even his parents did, and I know all of us were just thinking about one word for it **beautiful**,

I mean their portrait is as usual amazing, unnervingly as much as I am impressed with Peeta's skill in both baking and words, sketching is another talent we would always be starstruck by anytime he makes a new creation, and I hear no one complaining so, I know they share my point of view,

"So I guess I don't have to ask how it looks for you guys right?" she said teasingly, I roll my eyes "really brainless?" said Johanna, " Do you want me to mumble my response while I describe your portrait is another wonderful creation?" said Annie

"Or maybe you want me to voice out a thought if you and lover boy there will make these kind of portraits with you nude in it, sweetheart?" said Haymitch in a dead pan voice I knew would break the tension in this place, not, Katniss just glares at him while having a tinge of pink on her cheeks while Peeta was a stuttering about he would never do that at all,

I sigh and shake my head letting my hair fall to my eyes then I look into their direction and chuckle softly, I walk to their direction and face Katniss like the day we met at the parade "do you want a sugar cube?" she looks at me for about 2 seconds then starts laughing, there i broke the ice I think I did a good job,

"hey Peeta look she enjoys me asking her sugar cubes maybe it would've been better if you proposed that way don't you think?" and as I said that everyone has finally relaxed and let loose, 'finally' I thought, I can't wait to get this to hitched...

* * *

**Hey so sorry for updating so late, I'm going to start school next month so I'm getting ready, I hope you guys can understand that...~Serena :C**


End file.
